


玩偶迷宫

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: lofter被炸后于ao3补发写于2019年10月9日
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	玩偶迷宫

一个脑洞  
5.0的预热吧，估计开了新版本LOFTER会荒芜很久。   
初代光♀  
初代克隆体  
开放式结局，自行想象，别问我，我也不知道为什么要写这篇文。  
———————————不喜误入，先礼后兵———————————

超越之力终于派上点正确用场，不像从前，除了眩晕和光根本不想触摸的真相之外，只会不合时宜的在强敌在场的时刻发作。

潜入对光来说是家常便饭，别说是危机四伏的帝国各种堡，加雷马克隆实验室比拉诺西亚高地的钓场安全多了。

实验室灯光幽暗，玻璃器皿上的照明灯泛着森冷的蓝光，培养液不断涌上的气泡让里面赤条条悬立的人像条冬眠的鱼。所有的培养皿里都有一个人，一个相同的人类——加雷马开国皇帝，索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯。

光多少还是懂些操作这些培养器皿，随着培养液排光，玻璃罩自动打开，光仔细端详着克隆体。深棕色的卷发湿漉漉的黏在脸上，眼睛紧闭，浸润培养液的皮肤温凉湿滑。她用毛毡包住克隆体，想横抱，可是对方对她而言过于高大。

她扛着克隆体，警报器触发之前逃离。

一个克隆体，一个没有灵魂的索鲁斯，跟猫小胖或者是玩偶都没什么区别，只是比较大只。在第10086次制造爱梅特赛尔克玩偶失败后的光，打了加雷马实验室克隆体的主意。

在薰衣草苗圃的花园里，克隆体穿着弦月睡袍，幷膝坐在长凳上，金色的眼睛清澈如婴孩。夕阳如血，他被橙光笼罩。光在花园里种了许多雏菊，只需撒上种子，不需要浇水便会年年生年年开。茂密的雏菊清香扑鼻，上面飞满蜜蜂蝴蝶。

克隆体的眼睛追着蝴蝶再转，脚下的猫小胖钻在他的睡袍里抻懒腰。

他很好照顾，只需要水和营养液，没有进食也不需要排泄。比猫小胖好伺候多了，她还得天天追着它铲屎。如果真有什么活，那便是给他洗澡。之所以给他穿睡袍，是因为只给他穿了睡袍，好穿也好脱，而且够长，连袜子都省了。

察觉到光的接近，克隆体把头转向她，目光依然清澈专注。光是他见到的第一个人，也是他的全世界。克隆体没有灵魂，只是个眼珠会转会走路的玩偶，甚至比不过猫小胖。

脚下的猫小胖因为被光踩到尾巴，在张牙舞爪的喵喵大叫。

光拉起克隆体，带他走进浴室。

浴缸很大，大的足够坐下他们两个。

光躺在浴缸里，头上系着可笑的兔耳朵发箍，脚蹬在浴缸边上，双手高举着《秘银之眼》。宜人的水温让克隆体也很舒服，他放松的坐在浴缸里，学着光的样子伸直腿。光发觉后，从报纸后面探出头，对他眯起眼睛一笑。

克隆体似乎也想学她笑，最后只是对她眨眨眼睛。

入夜，克隆体躺在光的旁边，身上一丝不挂，其实是光懒得给他穿睡衣。他枕着柔软的枕头，身上盖着丝滑的秋被，躺的姿势宛如入土为安。光躺在床的另一边，不放心的起身一看，克隆体果然眼睛睁的大大，盯着天护板。

她叹口气，用手捂住他的眼睛，帮他闭上眼睛。

枕在他的肩头，八爪鱼般的四肢齐上搂住他。

然后，把睡在脚下沉甸甸的猫小胖踢到地上。

“晚安，哈迪斯。”

尼禄没有想到英雄会单独找上他。

英雄单刀直入的提出要求：“我想学习有关亚拉戈克隆体的知识，你能教我吗？”

这倒是新鲜事，英雄不是跟西德那个讨厌鬼一条心吗，怎么会饶过西德找上他？当然，他是当今世界上最伟大的科学家，说是亚拉戈克隆技术的继承者和加雷马克隆技术的奠基人也不为过。

他托着下巴问：“我凭什么教你呢？”

今天的英雄跟平时不太一样，又或者，在尼禄面前，她不需要装出在拂晓那般圣人模样：“我可以答应你一个条件或者帮你做一件事。”

尼禄一下子笑了出来：“你去杀了西德。”

“可以。”

这下尼禄笑不出来了，英雄毫无犹豫的答应他去杀死最亲近的战友？光紧绷的嘴唇，握在太刀上发白的指节，冷漠的眼神都跟平时不太一样。那个温暖光明的英雄，太多的杀戮与死亡，正在一点点剥离她的人性。

尼禄呐呐的说：“别，我在开玩笑，我教你便是。”

光突然笑的憨厚可爱：“我也是在开玩笑，那拜托了。”

望着她离去的背影，尼禄的冷汗顺着额头流到锁骨，乖乖，那种表情可不像开玩笑啊。

通过尼禄的指导，光知道克隆体可以学习人类的技能和语言，不能繁殖后代，但是会有人类的基本功能。  
“该怎么给克隆体注入灵魂？”

尼禄挠头：“你看魔大陆那些游荡的克隆龙和生化奇美拉就知道了，只是玩偶。灵魂，不可能的。”

坐在餐厅的光，满脑子都是尼禄的话，眼前的意大利面都凉了。

克隆体坐在她对面，面前摆着空盘子，他拿着叉子，学着光吃东西的动作，可惜学的不太流畅，一叉子戳伤了嘴唇。

光立即起身越过桌子，捧着他的嘴唇，拇指轻轻抹去他唇上的血珠。他也会流血，血像活人一般是腥甜的。

她的接近让克隆体非常舒适，他像抱猫小胖一般抱住她，把头埋在酥胸上，喉咙里居然冒出呼噜声？他跟猫小胖学了什么？该不会还学了挖猫砂盆？她叹口气，撸猫般挠着克隆体的下巴。

还挺可爱的。

克隆体学会自己走进浴缸，坐下，还学会闭眼睛享受浴室的蒸汽。

今天外面很热，睡袍让他溜了许多汗。光赤条条的站在浴缸里，打开花洒，给他洗头。他听话的闭起眼睛，透着丰盈清香的泡沫，光的指尖轻柔的按摩着他的头皮，一边揉搓一边问：“哪里不舒服？”

克隆体指指耳朵，光低头一看，进了水和泡泡。

既然洗头，索性也把身上洗了吧。光让克隆体站起来，踮着脚尖给他全身打满肥皂泡，用手仔细的为他清理每一寸皱褶里的污垢。一直清理到下体，她像给他洗手般来回揉搓着，突然觉得不对劲，她捏了捏，然后脸“唰”的红了。

居然……是硬的……

她红着脸抬头看向克隆体，他清澈的目光就像平时看蝴蝶那般无辜。

夜晚，他们就像平时那样并排躺着，光依然放弃枕头，选择枕在他的肩膀上入睡。

帮他合上眼皮后，光轻声说：“晚安，哈迪斯。”

森林的夜晚，永远伴随着风声与虫鸣，月色躲在云层之后，似乎是想逃避某些真相。

一只手不老实的攀上光的肩膀，清澈无辜的金色眼睛在黑暗中冒出紫幽幽的光，一抹坏笑浮上嘴角。

今天差点被识破，装娃娃真难。

光记不清自己的记忆从何时开始，如果她有童年，也有家的话，大概父母会给她这个可爱的小女孩一个可爱的娃娃。不需要多么精美名贵，却是一份充满爱的礼物，也被收到礼物的人所爱。

就像克隆体那样，跟她做娃娃游戏。

她从院子里收起晾晒干的黑色遮光帘，克隆体端坐在长凳上看着她。她抖落着窗帘上的灰尘时，玩心忽起，将窗帘罩在克隆体的身上，双手掐着窗帘收在脖颈处，做出个黑袍斗篷的样子。

克隆体的金色眼睛，温柔安静的如同兔子，倒映着光的身影。

尼禄告诉她，克隆体被制造出来就是为了服从命令，如果他尚未表现出攻击性，就是实验员还没来得及给他输入攻击指令。

她退后一步，托着下巴端详着克隆体披黑袍的样子，然后拉着他走进房子，叮叮当当的一阵乱翻后，把一个红色枫木面具按在他的脸上。 

可笑的窗帘，粗糙的面具，安静的生命。

她伸手向上推着他的嘴角，努力让他做出微笑的样子：“这样更像他一点。”

克隆体嘴角的肌肉僵在她指定的位置，张开双臂——他别的没学会，倒是学会了要抱抱。光把他搂进怀里，像揉搓小动物般揉搓着他的头发，他双臂环着她的腰，喉咙里发出呼噜声。

光笑了，呼噜声跟猫小胖学的越来越像，这哪里是人类该发出的声音。

院子门铃突然响起，光探出头一看，大惊失色，立刻把克隆体塞进厨房的杂物柜中，然后深呼吸，面色如常的去开门。

于里昂热、阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺来拜访她，想必是为了第一世界的事情吧。她招呼他们在客厅坐下，泡茶，上点心，就像平时一样，安静的聆听于里昂热不像人的话和双胞胎的斗嘴。

这时，杂物柜里突然发出了响动，咣的一声。

在座诸位都是身经百战的战士，不经大脑就能判断出那不是正常杂物落地的响动。三位访客面面相觑，主人倒是镇定的咬着饼干。

这可是光之战士的家，星球上最强大的战士的家里居然有异响，主人不可能没发现。他们不敢说话，也不敢贸然行动，屋子里静的掉根针都能听清，唯有主人咯吱咯吱嚼饼干的声音。

阿莉塞干笑着打破僵局：“那个，柜子里不去检查一下不要紧吗？”

光喝茶：“不要紧。”

阿尔菲诺：“万一是坏人呢，我怕你有危险，我们大家都在。把他抓住，送到鬼泣队……”

光放下茶杯，一脸正经的向三位战友解释：“柜子里是跟我偷晴的野男人，在海都广场捡的，你们要见一面吗？”

……

咣当

不知道是谁的茶匙砸在了地板上。

阿尔菲诺还想分辩什么，于里昂热霍然起身，一手拎住一个未成年精，对光优雅致意：“天天在海都广场站着的的都不是好人。注意安全，记得弄清他有没有老婆。请恕我等叨扰，告辞！”

柜子里的哈迪斯擦擦面具下的汗水，这丫头可真是什么都敢说啊！

从魔大陆弄回一套克隆体培养皿并不容易，魔导科学和亚拉戈克隆技术对光来说犹如天文领域，但是她还是学会制造加雷马实验室的培养罐。

总是要出远门，无法把克隆体带在身边，只能把他放进培养皿中进入休眠状态。尼禄说，这样对克隆体有好处，能尽可能延长他的使用期限。

克隆体抱着猫小胖坐在地下室的楼梯上，看着光叮叮当当的敲打着，他认得这些东西，这是他出生、睡觉、也会是死亡的地方。

爱梅特赛尔克存活一万多年，如同天上的星辰，想要彻底消逝也并不是一朝一夕。虚幻的海底都市亚马乌罗提，仍然存在于第一世界的海底，若是换算成人类的时间，至少需要50年才会消失。

残存的魔力跟随着光之战士的灵魂，穿越时空夹缝，来到原初世界。

他本像头部重重挨了一锤，浑浑噩噩，不知所踪，不知所往。直至某天，他见到了克隆体，灵魂碎片毫不犹豫的钻进去，那是属于他的脸，他的身体。

他再次醒来时，是在某个明媚的清晨，秋露打湿他的头发，轻纱般的白雾笼罩着金红色的森林。光之战士站在他的对面，弯着腰帮他擦着头发。那一瞬间，他记起前世今生。

她沉默着，与他一起洗澡、吃饭、睡觉，总是把他的头拥抱在胸前，把他当做娃娃。

爱梅特赛尔克不知道该怎么办，他真的已经死了，只是还没有消失。而且，他明白残忍的真相：她爱他，他也爱过她，至少曾经爱过。

她是什么时候爱上他的呢？在杀死他之后吗？

他不再去妄念曾经的世界，他已经跟同胞一齐走向死亡，死人不会有感情。光之使徒无望的爱情，对于他而言，就像冥河的彼岸花，热烈而绝望。他很感激被光如此深刻的思念，她遵守了他们的约定，永远记住他。

还有什么感情，比生死相隔的爱情更加刻骨铭心呢？

正在打磨玻璃的光眼前一黑，一双温暖的手从背后捂住她的眼睛，轻薄如蝉衣的雾绢袖子充满薰衣草的香气。她嘴角上翘，拉下那双手，转过身，克隆体的目光温柔的令人悲伤，让她想起哈迪斯消失时最后的笑容。

她总是在睡前帮他闭眼睛，他学会了呢。

“对不起，我不在的时候只能委屈你睡在培养舱，我会把它弄的舒适一些。”

克隆体张开双臂，好吧，又要抱抱。

光只能放下砂轮机，摘下脏兮兮的围裙，站起来抱住他。平时都是站着的光，把坐着的克隆体抱进怀中。这次他们两个都站着，光的脸正好靠在他的胸口，克隆体弯下腰，用鼻尖蹭着她的鼻尖。

“真是的，你怎么越来越像猫小胖，跟它到底学了什么东西！”

克隆体听懂了，在她的脸上舔了一口，逗的她咯咯笑。

爱梅特赛尔克知道克隆体在没有输入程序的情况下会做出什么样的事情，他也愿意扮演娃娃，陪光做玩偶游戏。他的一生都奉献给不可能完成的事业，至少，他想把剩下不多的时间留给自己。

至少还有50年消失，那就陪着她做游戏吧。

若是她一直需要他的话。

一场别人的婚礼。

新娘是一位来自格里达尼亚小山村的年轻裁缝，在野外遭遇魔物时被光所救。光婉拒了这位并不富裕的姑娘的谢礼，少女并不认识光，对她感激涕零，极力邀请她参加自己的婚礼。

光穿着淡粉色的奥黛，坐在大圣堂的后排，双手搭在前排的座椅上。克隆人穿着黑色连帽亚麻袍服，在旁边学着她的样子，也猫腰把胳膊搭在前排的座椅上。

这里的人都不认识她，这让她觉得舒适而放松。

婚礼质朴温馨，新娘的脸上洋溢着欢笑，光想起救起她时痛哭的样子。她颤抖的说，好怕再也见不到未婚夫。她是多么的爱他，爱他胜过自己的生命。这大概也是光一直无怨无悔拯救世界的理由，也许她某个动作便改变某人的一生。就像这位新娘，因为她无意路过随手一刀，才会有今天在十二圣堂的新婚夫妇。

飘浮于血海之上的残酷世界，总要有人为之牺牲挡住黑暗。

光很开心，新娘幸福的笑脸对她而言就是最好的酬劳。

进行到抛花束时，光摩拳擦掌的冲进伴娘堆里，克隆体也跟着走过去，大高个子男人傻呆呆杵在娇小的少女堆里分外扎眼，被众人哄笑。光哭笑不得，只能放弃花束，拉着克隆体的手，走回长凳。

婚礼结束时，主持婚礼的莫古力拦住光，递上两个巨大的粉色礼物盒：“别人不认识你，可是我认识你的库啵。感谢你为莫古力一族所做的一切，这是给你的礼物库啵，祝你幸福哦库啵~”

克隆体依旧身穿弦月睡袍，端坐在沙发上，膝盖上趴着猫小胖。他手里拿着猫猫草，学着光用逗猫棒的方式在猫小胖眼前晃动着，大概他的动作太过敷衍，猫小胖只是眼珠跟着猫猫草转悠，发出哼哼的声音。

光跪在地毯上，解开礼物盒的白色丝带，打开盒子的瞬间惊呼。克隆体抬眼看着她，连猫小胖都勤快的翻个身。

打开礼物盒，光的眼睛都被里面的东西闪瞎了。那是一件纯白色的婚纱，只是看到闪闪发光的丝绸面料都觉得不可方物。她抖开婚纱，上面绣满了精致的石榴花图案，每朵花上都镶嵌着珍珠，珍珠散发着淡粉色的光晕。婚纱有着长长的裙摆，袖口裙裾上完全是精致的手工蕾丝。

光把艺术品般的婚纱拥入怀中，深深叹息着，它美丽到让她这个从未想过嫁人的人都有结婚的冲动。

她兴致勃勃的试穿着，将白色头纱罩在头上，在客厅的落地镜前不停地转圈圈。

克隆体温柔的看着她，又看看另一个尚未开封的盒子。光这才想起来，赶紧打开，里面是一套男士燕尾服。

EMMMM

她拉着穿上燕尾服的克隆体，两人并肩站在落地镜前。光的脸很红，她醉了，为美丽的婚纱而醉，为陪她一起玩结婚游戏的克隆人而醉。

克隆人把逗猫的猫猫草绕成圆环，学着十二圣堂里的新郎，把戒指套在光的无名指上。她挽住他，头靠在他的臂膀上，对着镜子举起左手，细细端详着草编的婚戒，沉浸在美梦中的少女喃喃自语：“如果能真的嫁给你就好了，哈迪斯。”

她感觉背后的手颤抖了一下。

还没等反应过来，她的身体被克隆体拥入怀中，嘴唇被一片火热覆盖。她觉得天旋地转，脚下的地面变成了云朵，好像飘浮在九霄之上 。

这是吻？

克隆体闭眼把嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上，他微微颤抖的身体在克制着什么，没有进行下一步的动作。他的躯体那么紧绷，甚至搂住她的胳膊都是克制的。既然如此克制，为何要吻她？

这个吻好像持续一辈子，又短的像飞鸟的倒影。

光推开克隆体，她开心的面孔变成冷漠，似乎这个吻破坏了她所有的好心情。

她把刚才还视若珍宝的头纱丢在地上，头也不回的走回房间，锁上门。

哈迪斯呆若木鸡，怎么回事？刚才还好好的，突然就生气了？女人心海底针，哪怕以他的智慧也搞不明白。

光把自己关在房间里三天三夜，哈迪斯则和饿的喵喵叫的猫小胖挤在客厅里的沙发里冥思苦想，她到底哪根筋搭错了。

第四天，光走出房间，喂猫，铲屎，吃饭，给克隆体灌营养液。全程面无表情，一言不发。然后，她烧了热腾腾的洗澡水，自己一个人跳进浴池。

妈呀，可算洗澡了，哈迪斯觉得自己身上都臭了。他还得装娃娃，不能自己洗澡，只能等光洗澡时进去洗澡水。

光大字型躺在浴池里，她把滚烫的热毛巾盖在脸上，舒缓着烦躁的神经。这时，她只听见噗通一声，水位上涨，掀开毛巾一看，是赤条条的克隆体。

……

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

光的尖叫让哈迪斯莫名其妙，这是发现蟑螂了吗？光把脸上的毛巾捂在胸前，闭眼睛朝他的脸上丢香皂、丢洗澡海绵、丢沐浴露、丢香皂盒。

幸亏她闭着眼睛，准头不佳，不然这具克隆体今天算是交代在这里了。哈迪斯被她砸的火大，搞什么平时不都是一起洗，今天怎么就喊的跟有色狼一样。

“你给我出去！爱梅特赛尔克！你这个大色狼！滚哪！”

光在心里骂娘，她居然把爱梅特赛尔克当做娃娃养，跟他同吃同睡一同洗澡，全身都被他看光。想到每天晚上跟他光着抱在一起睡觉，她这几天臊的恨不得一头碰死。

爱梅特赛尔克欺身把光压在浴池里，挑起她的下巴，脸上是熟悉的坏笑：“那么，光之使徒，你是什么时候发现的呢？”

光脸红的在滴血，别过头，声音像蚊子一样：“……克隆体的吻技不会那么好……”

“哦，是这样啊~”他恍然大悟状，把膝盖挤进光的两腿中间，轻轻舔着她的耳垂：“其实我还有更加卓越的其他技术，请容我为您服务。”

（完）

拉灯，不想写车，我普通欧米茄还没打，为了剧情去看攻略打本了。

结局就是克隆体和光过上没羞没臊的生活，白头偕老。


End file.
